Tsukune of the Shirai Ryu
by Hivedragon
Summary: Tsukune Aono lost his family on a camping trip in a mountain forest at the age of 4 and found and adopted by the clan that lives there, watch out Yokai Academy this Tsukune isnt a pushover not by a longshot Tsukune x Mizore maybe harem crossover
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**The Rebirth**

Deep in the mountains of Japan were almost no person would dare to venture walked a man through his forest but stopped his walk when he heard a child crying in the distant.

Deciding to investigate the source, he came upon a campsite, and by the state of it and the mauled death adult couple it was attacked by a bear.

He shook his head upon the foolishness of the campers, the forest was full of dangers and outsiders were warned about them, most headed the warning, others came to there senses when they heard the sounds of the beasts of the forest, this couple weren't't so lucky.

But he still heard the crying, pinpointing the sound it came from a nearby three, he looked up there was a boy of 4 years old in the three.

"Come down here child, I wont hurt you."

The child locked his eyes with that of the strange man, feeling that he can be trusted the child began descending the three, but he lost his footing trying to get out, knowing that he would fall and break something he closed his eyes tightly and awaited the impending ground.

The ground never came, instead he felt a pair of hands catch him, he opened his eyes and looked directly in the eyes of the man.

The man looked upon the child in his arms, 'He looks a lot like mine son.' he thought, remembering his departed son.

In a split second he made up his mind, his daughter would love to have a little brother, and his wife did mentioned her desire to have a second child even is she's a tat bit mad, she was a excellent mother there daughter was living proof for all to see.

"What is your name child?"

"T..T..Tsukune Aono" the boy replied, clearly still shaken about what he saw happening to his parents.

"Do you have any family besides your parents Tsukune?"

The boy shake his head indicating that he hadn't anyone anymore.

"I see, would you like to life with me and mine family Tsukune?"

Tsukune smiled and nodded his head.

"Then welcome to the family Tsukune, mine name is Hanzo Hasashi caln leader of the Shirai Ryu."

And from that moment Tsukune Aono ceast to exist forever, and Tsukune Hasashi of the Shirai Ryu clan was born.

**To be continued...**

Please review people I want to know if its any good

And the first person who knows who the man is may make a request for in this story


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: first if the characters seem to be OOC mine apologies for it I really I'm trying to keep them as close as I'm able in character and also be able to put them still in this story, but Tsukune I don't apologise for because he is completely differently raised then he was in the human world, secondly this story will be following the manga series seeing that that's the only materiel on R+V I have it will also follow some of the Mk universe line some of the new timeline MK9 and the rest will be from the original MK timeline, Thirdly some chapters may be reloaded for corrections, fourth the chapters will be short long middle it depends on how well mine writing feeling and inspiration are, fifth there's a poll on mine account for Tsukune's MK alias name for this story it is a blind poll so that it will be a surprise on what the name eventual will be so please vote people. PS I will also put info/history down as chapters from MK & some of the characters. And now that I've taking enough time of you people reading this bit enjoy the second chapter of Tsukune of the Shirai Ryu.**

**Chapter 2 **

**Time for school**

11 years later…

The bus driver of Yokai Academy was driving through the forest in the mountains, he had to pick up a new for the academy.

After a few minutes the village were the student lived came into view (okay now instead that I'm going to describe the entire town, it looks a lot like the village from the last samurai movie but with a few shops here and there), the villagers were wandering around doing there business of the day.

The boy in question stood just outside the border of the village not that he would have mist him, because of the way said boy was dressed. The boy wore what looked a ninja garb that excited of a black under suit that covered his entire with a green torso sash with yellow side lines covering the black suit, green shine guards, green arm guards that also covered the topside of his hands, his face couldn't't be seen because of a black hood and a green facial mask only his eyes were visible which are the colour of chocolate brown, the symbol of the village was stamped on his belt and on his back there could be seen the handles of a pair of swords. All in all the boy didn't't look like a push over, even his stand said so.

The bus stopped at front of the boy and the bus door opened.

"Tsukune Hasashi ?"

"Hai, Yokai academy ?" Stated and asked Tsukune.

"That's right, now step in I got a schedule to keep heheh…" with the grinnik and the glowing eyes any normal person would be scared, but Tsukune cocked his head to his right shoulder in curiosity shrugged and graped the duffel bag and chest that stood beside him and stepped into the bus, on which then the bus drove away from the mountain village.

"So entering Yokai Academy eh ?"

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't. " chuckled Tsukune.

The bus driver couldn't't help but back, the boy showed no fear, had a sense of humour and sounded like he could be very respectful, he was already liking this boy.

While driving through the tunnel that gave entrance to the academy.

"You know that suit of yours isn't regulation school uniform."

"I've got permission to wear this sir, and also to bear arms."

"Heheh okay, I hope you said all your goodbyes, because as soon as we come out of this long, long tunnel you'll see the academy. And perhaps never see anything again! Heheh…."

"Well that will be to remain to be seen sir bus driver , I've seen things you wouldn't probably and cant understand, and there's not much that scares me now these days." Even though you couldn't't see Tsukune's face, the way he said it it was with a smile on his face.

At the bus stop of Yokai Academy.

"Welcome to your new school son, you take care now, heheh…!"

Tsukune looked at the school in the distant the flash of lighting accompanied with thunder made the school completely scary for almost any kind of normal onlooker.

'Hmm not bad looking, ill bet that uncle Brimstone would love it.' he thought and then proceeded to graph his stuff and walked down to the academy.

Chctiing!...Skriii…."Aaaa! Lookout!"

Tsukune spined around, a pink haired girl on a bike cycle was heading straight at him, "Outta the way!" she screamed, by the scream and the looks of things she couldn't't stop anymore.

In a split second Tsukune dropped his stuff and kicked his right leg forward towards the front wheel of the bike, making it stop instantly, but because of the sudden stop the girl shoot forward of from the bike, being prepared for it he cached the girl in his arms, and even though it was a huge force Tsukune kept his footing.

"I'm sorry." the girl said while Tsukune put her back on her feet, "I'm anemic I get a little dizzy sometimes, are you okay ?"

Tsukune chuckled, "Apologies accepted, and I think its I who must ask if you are okay." Tsukune said while looking at the girl. 'Hmm she's kinda cut' he thought, he also noticed the cross with a Rosario on her neck that was attached on a leather chocker.

"Maybe you should drink something before we head further." he suggested.

"Good idea." the girl went to her bike and produced a blood bag from her bag.

"Why do you have a blood bag ?"

"Uh, well because I'm a vampire."

"A **vampire **really." upon her words his eyes narrowed a bit but went back to there normal stance afterwards, the girl noticed this.

"So...um… do you not like vampires ?" she asked nervously .

"I'm not found of them as a race!" hearing this the girl cast her eyes down, "But that doesn't't mean that I judge individuals by there race."

She looked up upon hearing his last sentence hoping that she didn't misunderstood him.

"So we can be friends ?"

Tsukune couldn't't help but to chuckle at the hoped filled girl, "Hai, we can be friends."

"I'm so glad! Then we can be friends! I was worried because I'm new here!"

"I don't mind to be friends, but it would be hard to be friends without knowing each others there name, now would it heheh!"

"I guess your Mine name is Moka."

Tsukune cocked his head to his right shoulder, "Just Moka ?"

Moka giggled "No, mine full name is Moka Akashiya,"

"A pleasure to meet you Moka Akashiya." Tsukune said while giving a polite bow. "Mine name is Tsukune Hasashi of the Shirai Ryu clan."

"Nice to meet you to Tsukune Hasashi of the Shirai Ryu clan.", Moka said also giving a polite bow.

"I've never heard about the Shirai Ryu."

"You've wouldn't, only a few know about us now these kind of days, and we prefer it that way." he said while walking with Moka down the road with there stuff in there hands.

"Oh okay, well it was nice meeting you Tsukune, lets talk again after the commencement ceremony!"

"That would be nice Moka!"

Classroom 1-3, "Welcome, everyone, to Yokai academy! I'll be your homeroom teacher Ms. Shizuka Nekonome."

Tsukune was in the class listening to his homeroom teacher about the school, 'Funny her hair style looks like it has cat ears' he thought.

"As I'm sure you all know, Yokai is a school for monsters!"

At this Tsukune his eye brows shot up to his hair, 'Did she just say what I think she said.'

"Now! Like it or not, human beings run the world! For us monsters to survive, we must learn to coexist peacefully with them! And that's the mission of this academy! Living peacefully in a human world!" Ms. Nekonome explained while tapping with a pointer on a diagram on the blackboard.

'Hmm monsters, well that makes sense seeing that Moka is a vampire, I shouldn't be surprised!.'

"Which brings up rule #1! You will remain in your human appearance, and please don't reveal your true nature even to your fellow students!"

"But ma'am cant we just eat all the humans? I could start with the cute girls."

Tsukune looked to his front left at the one who spoke, a though looking student was sitting there, he looked like sleazebag to Tsukune, he already disliked him.

"No Saizo we cant, but don't worry about humans here everyone is a monster here, just like you and if there was a human in the academy he would be killed." said Ms. Nekonome.

'Heheh, figures what you would know, I defiantly going to have a lot of fun here, and to think I only came here because I wanted an education.'

**(Flashback) **

"Tsukune look at this flyer." Hanzo Hasashi said while handing the flyer over to his youngest child.

"Yokai Academy Father ?"

"Well you did express your desire for an education then just the teachings from the village school , so I send Brimstone out to look for one that you could attend, and as you can see he was most successful."

Tsukune knew that his father was right, Brimstone was the only one of the clan that could go to the outside world and not get lost in its modern times and find what they needed from it, without getting confused, well most of the time then there were just some stuff that even the fire user just couldn't understand and he was born and raised in that world. Many of the villagers blamed it on that he was a foreigner to there country, but they respected him still for his honour and character and most importantly because he was the village main healer and thought many of his healing secrets to Tsukune and his sister.

"You will be attending it next week."

"**WHAT!" **before Tsukune or his father could react his mother, who came in the living room during there conservation graped in to one of her most infamous protective hugs. "Nononononono, not mine sweet little baby boy, he's not going away from his mommy!" she said clearly upset that her son was going away for a private school.

"Urgh, cant…breath…mom."

"Mileena let the boy go your killing him with that hug of yours!" Hanzo responded trying to save his only son from his overbearing mother.

"No better be death so he cant leave his mommy behind, scorpion!"

"Sigh" Scorpion loved his wife but she really needs more control over here emotions.

"Oh no, not this again!" said a young female voice.

"Kyoko help me to get your brother out your mothers death grip!"

**(Flashback end)**

In the end they got him loose from his mother, on which she wasn't happy about it, so Tsukune spend the entire week with his mother to show that no matter what that he still loved even though he would be gone for most of the year.

"Oh…I'm sorry! I got lost in the halls after the ceremony and…sorry I'm late!"

Tsukune looked up from his thought to the late arrival and saw the girl, 'hmm thought that she would be in a different class, but her she is.'

"Its all right." said Ms Nekonome, "Just take any empty seat." 'What a polite girl.'

"Thanks." said Moka.

The boys in the class let out a collective gasp when they saw the girl.

"Wh-who is that?" "That silky hair! Those huge eyes!" "So pretty, it cant be a disguise she's just too…too…" "Beautiful!" "My entire life is suddenly worthwhile!"

Comments like that were trown around by the male students, Tsukune could only shake his head at the antics of his fellow students, even though he recognise Moka.

Moka walked towards one of the empty seats when she saw Tsukune. "Tsukune!" She exclaimed which immediately was accompanied with a hug. "Oh I'm so happy that were in the same class!" This of course wasn't right the male students who made there dismay quit sure and asking themselves who the guy in the ninja garb was, that Moka greeted.

Tsukune ignored all of this, he just patted Moka on her back as a greeting back.

"Hey Moka good to see you too, now you better get to your seat so the Sensei can continue."

"Oh, of course."

After class Tsukune and Moka went exploring the school, the male students were all over Making shouts like: "Must date her" and "Never seen so hot!", also what Tsukune called the so called death marks about if he got in the way to getting Moka, he just shook his head about those 'Fools' he thought.

"There right you know…" one student said while confronting the two friends.

"You are cute. Moka isn't it? My name's Saizo Komiya. Remember it."

Upon the confrontation a lot of the students started talking about Saizo, what Tsukune could catch was that Saizo was a person that needed a permanent removal from the world kind of person.

'EEP!" On Moka's scarred sound Tsukune turned back to Saizo an Moka, but before he could do anything Moka grapped his hand and started running away with Tsukune while exclaiming, "Sorry! I'm hanging with Tsukune now!"

The only thing Tsukune could say was, "huh, WOAH, what in the Netherrealm!" He really hadnt any idea what was going on.

The rest of the day was preceded a lot calmer and more exploring of the campus, there was just a incident that Moka's anemic came back again came back again and she was all out of blood bags, but Tsukune had an idea.

"What are you doing Tsukune?" Moka asked when seeing that Tsukune produced a knife and a cup and was rolling up his sleeve.

"You need blood right, so I'm giving you some of mine." He said while making a cut on his arm and let his blood drip into the cup.

"Wouldn't it be easier if I sucked it from you?" Moka asked with a slight blush.

"It would, but I'm not comfortable with it." Was the response while he handed the cup of blood to her.

"Oh okay." Moka was a bit disappointed, but accepted the cup nonetheless, she drank the whole cup and made a face.

"Something wrong Moka?" Tsukune asked while finishing bandaging his arm.

"No…yes its your blood, it has a cool taste but has a burning sensation to it, not that I'm ungrateful." Moka said the last part quickly while waving her hands in front of her in a apologising manner.

"Hmm interesting, now come on Moka I want to get to our dorms already." he started walking towards where the dorms where.

"Wait for me Tsukune!" Shouted Moka while following Tsukune.

The next day on school things went without a hitch, Moka was still the centre of the attention of the male students, and not able to comprehend that Tsukune and Moka were just friends. But it was near sunset that things got bad.

Tsukune was walking through the schools forest alone when he heard a female scream.

"**TSUKUNE!"**

He made a run towards the scream, a few meters further he found Moka quivering before a huge monster with a very long tong, he recognized Saizo immediately.

'Why it seems I'm going to fight this week already, damn I owe Kyoko 5 silvers.'

"HEY SAIZO!"

Saizo differted his gaze away from Moka to the intruder, and the exact moment he turned his head it was meted with Tsukune's foot, on which resulted that Saizo flew a few meter away from Moka.

"Ugh… you'll pay for that Hasashi!" Saizo said while getting up from where he landed.

"No I wont, I left mine money pouch back at the dorms!" Tsukune laughed.

Saizo looked at Hasashi, the kid stood in a fighting stance between him and Moka.

"SHE'S MINE!" he screamed while charging and punching forward to his right fist.

"No she isn't." Tsukune ducked below the fist and gave an uppercut towards the head on which Saizo flew up in the air and it was followed with a sideways kick by Tsukune before Saizo landed. The fight continued like this for a few seconds every time Saizo tried to land an attack, Tsukune dodged or blocked the attack and landed at least three hits himself on Saizo.

That was until Saizo got one lucky hit that sent Tsukune flying and spinning towards Moka, he brushed against Moka while he twisted to avoid her and landed in a crouched position. He felt something in his hand and looked into it, it was Moka's Rosario he looked at Moka and saw her transform, her pink hair turned silver, her canines lengthen and her eyes turned red with slithes, Moka was transformed in her inner vampire.

"Red eyes…. unearthly powers! So the legends are true! The most fearsome of monsters the vampire!" Saizo voice and face revealed that he wasn't expecting this.

Inner Moka looked at Saizo her face darkened, "I don't like your type Saizo, learn your place!" one round house kick from her towards Saizo that connected with him finished the fight, she turned towards Tsukune and the look she saw wasn't one she expected, she thought she would see fear or gratitude instead the eyes she saw where the ones of dismay.

"Some thing wrong?" she asked.

Tsukune kept his gaze on her while throwing the Rosario back at her.

"I don't like mine fights taking away from me, I will forgive you this time, but don't let it occur it again." even though the words were spoken in a low voice it was clear to her if she was standing right next to him.

Tsukune walked towards Saizo Semi conscious body and knelt beside his head, "Your lucky she intervened," He whispered, "Because if she didn't our fight would have ended in your fatality!" With those words he departed, but turned his head to Moka. "You have strength vampire, but you lack fines." with that he turned back and fanished from her sight.

Moka was seething "I lack fines… your going to eat those words one day Tsukune Hasashi!"Moka exclaimed.

**See you all next chapter….**


	3. Petition please read copy sign & repost

Have you heard! The owners of FanFiction are planning on taking down stories that have lemons! Apparently, they don't believe that stories that have such mature stuff should be allowed. Its not our fault that such things are interesting to us. If they wanted to do something, they would just make a MA rating category that contains stuff like that, bellow is a petition that is signed by authors who share the same feelings we do. Read it, Sign it, and Pass it on.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Gundam Epyion

Gold Testament

Red Warrior of Light

Swagnilla-Ice-1985

RHatch89

MugetsuIchigo

Hivedragon


	4. Chapter 4

**Rosario + Vampire & Mortal Kombat belong to their creators**

**History of the Shirai Ryu **

**Origins**

The Shirai Ryu was formed many years ago by a Lin Kuei warrior named Takeda. He eventually grew tired of the Lin Kuei and left the clan. However, leaving the clan is punishable by death, and Takeda was sought after by Lin Kuei assassins. He left China and returned to his homeland in Japan, where he offered his services to the lords and generals. His art gradually spread throughout Japan and developed into the art of ninjutsu. In addition to teaching his new art form, he also taught modified versions of Lin Kuei tactics, as well as revealing many of their secrets. This only further infuriated the Lin Kuei when Takeda's teachings became well-known with many followers throughout Japan. His followers became known as the Shirai Ryu.

The Shirai Ryu and the Lin Kuei became tremendous rivals. Takeda's clan mocked the Lin Kuei by dressing in similar outfits of yellow color and teaching modified versions of their own secrets. He managed to avoid many assassination attempts well into his later years. He was eventually killed by poison in his tea. It was never known if the Lin Kuei was responsible for his death. The animosity between the Lin Kuei and Shirai Ryu continued after his demise, as the Shirai Ryu became more prominent.

Just a little history of the Shirai Ryu also the image for the story is the clan's symbol

**It seems that the story gets more attention then I thought it would seeing the alerts and favorite's, but not so many reviews I'm not a review seeker but it does help me writ the story faster, so please people review.**

**On an important side note I'm seeking a Beta or a prove reader, I will not be able to respond for the next 2 weeks because I'm busy during those 2 weeks**


End file.
